Red Heels and Apron Strings
by sweetteasus
Summary: Kiku is quite fond of the 1950s and Alfred is indulgent of this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little something that I'm working on to get me through the drudgery that is finals. x_x. From the kink meme: _Pretty much what it says on the tin. I want one of the guys to have a serious kink for all the trappings of a stereotyped housewife, from the dress and the pearls to baking and doing chores to blowjobs and polite missionary sex. Please note - he doesn't want to be one for real, it just gets him really hot during the scene._  
><em>The "Husband" can either be an indulgent lover, or someone who helps the housewife guy fulfill this fantasy on a semi-regularly basis (which may or may not turn into a relationship outside the kinky hookups). <em>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Hetalia_.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Kik—I mean, Sakura! I'm home!" Alfred yelled as he pushed open the door, only to be greeted by Pochi carrying his slippers.

"Hi Pochi! Did you and mama have a good day today?" Alfred cooed, taking the slippers while patting him on the head. Alfred slipped out of his shoes and slid his feet in the bedroom shoes before heading into the living room, Pochi trotting behind him. Alfred plopped down in the armchair and closed his eyes, tired from a long day full of meetings and paperwork. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the familiar _click-click-click_ of heels, signaling that Kiku had entered the room.

"Alfred, you're home!" Alfred smiled before getting out of the armchair to give him a kiss.

"Oh no, honey, please don't get up. I'm sure you've had a hard day at work." Kiku said, bending over to kiss him on the cheek.

"You don't know the half of it, dear. Has the paper come in yet?" Alfred asked, propping his feet up on the ottoman.

"I have it right here." Kiku said, handing Alfred the paper. He smiled before asking Kiku about dinner.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I made your favorite: pot roast." Kiku answered.

"Awesome! With the little red potatoes?"

"Of course, sweetheart. And I've made your favorite apple pie for dessert as well." Kiku said, smoothing the wrinkles out of his apron.

"You're the best, Kiku. Such a good wife." Alfred said, picking up the paper and turning to the sports section.

"…Thank you, Alfred." Kiku said, before heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kiku finished setting the table as he whistled the theme from <em>I Love Lucy<em>, careful not spill anything on the white and red polka-dotted dress that he knew was Alfred's favorite.

He was quite grateful to Alfred for agreeing to do the scene on such short notice. Normally, they would plan it out in advance, but today, Kiku was in need of doing this. It had been happening a lot lately, mostly as a way to cope from all the stress that he had been going through after what had happened in March. He finished setting the table, before checking out his appearance to make sure he appeared perfect for dinner.

Hair perfectly combed and adorned with a red headband? Check.

Meticulously applied make-up? Check.

Flawless polka-dotted dress with the red pumps, accessorized with the pearls Alfred got him for Christmas? Of course.

"Alfred! Dinner is served!"

"Coming, dear!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in this. I got slammed during the first part of the month with finals as well as a family emergency. Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry if it seems a little rushed.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own _Hetalia_**.

* * *

><p>"Dinner was delicious, Sakura!" Alfred exclaimed, patting his stomach. "The little red potatoes were perfect, as always." Kiku smiled as he got up to clear the table.<p>

"I'm glad you enjoyed, Alfred. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will clear the table and get dessert ready."

"Nah, I got it. It's my turn to wash the dishes any—" One quick look from Kiku silenced whatever it was Alfred was going to say. He had nearly forgotten the rules.

i"Let me take care of you during this, Alfred-san. You won't really have to do much." Kiku had said to him when he first brought the idea up to him.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know it happens, but are you sure you want to?" Alfred had said.

"Yes. I will take care of you. I will be as your wife and you will be as the man of the house. You won't have to help out with anything. Please do not try to help out. I want it to be like…"

"Like the real thing?"/i

"Well, I'm going to go turn on the T.V and relax. Can't wait for dessert!" Alfred said awkwardly, getting up from the table.

"It will be out shortly, darling." Kiku said smoothly as he gathered the dishes up from the table.

Twenty minutes later, the dishes were washed (by hand, completely ignoring the fully functional dishwasher) and put away and Kiku was serving Alfred a dessert of homemade apple pie with a large scoop of vanilla ice cream, a tumbler of cognac, and an after-dinner cigarette. Alfred nodded to him as Kiku set the tray down on the coffee table before picking up the plate of pie and bringing it to Alfred, who was perched in the worn blue armchair, pretending to care that Kirstie Alley had made it to the final three on Dancing with the Stars. He took the plate with a silent thanks before spooning up a bite of pie and ice cream. Alfred could have cried, it was so delicious. A homemade flaky crust filled with fresh apples (no doubt from Kiku's trip to the farmer's market) and cinnamon, fresh out the oven that caused the ice cream to melt a bit, allowing the flavors to mingle a bit. To Alfred, if love had a flavor, it would definitely be Kiku's apple pie.

"I take it that it is satisfactory, dear?" Kiku asked after taking his own first bite.

"Satisfactory? Sakura, this is more than satisfactory! This is amazing! Honey, as always, you've outdone yourself!" Alfred praised, lifting up another spoonful of pie. Kiku smiled sheepishly, mumbling something about a recipe found in the back of an old i_Ladies Home Journal/i_.

They continued through their dessert with amicable chatter, with Alfred praising the pie (he was on seconds) or commenting on the program that was on and Kiku (who had only one small sliver) was busying himself with the only chore he hadn't got to that day: darning Alfred's socks. At promptly ten-thirty, Kiku put down his sewing and stood up.

"Well, I am going to wash these dishes and get ready for bed." Alfred nodded before shutting off the television and heading upstairs. He had thirty minutes to shower, get in his pajamas, and slip into bed before Kiku would join him.

Thirty minutes later, Alfred was staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head when Kiku slipped under the covers, wearing only a satin negligee. Alfred swallowed hard, Kiku knew the white one was his favorite. It was short, stopping at about mid-thigh and made of white satin with a sheer overlay. Alfred didn't know where it came from (though he had a sneaking suspicion that Francis might have gifted it to Kiku) but he was very glad that it had one day appeared. Kiku in lingerie was very high on his list of things that made him quite happy.

"So, um, shall I get the light, honey?" Alfred asked once Kiku made himself comfortable. Kiku nodded before turning on the small lamp next to his side of the bed. Alfred quickly shuffled over to the switch, flipping it off so that the only sources of light in the room were the tiny bedside lamp and the moon.

"Could you close the curtains as well?" Kiku asked, picking up a small book. Alfred nodded before padding across the room to the window, closing the curtains with a i_shuff/i_.

Alfred waited the customary five minutes before he heard Kiku give a small sigh, his signal that he should proceed.

"So," Alfred began awkwardly, clearing his throat, "today was kinda tense." Kiku put his book down and nodded sympathetically.

"I had two meetings, one with my boss, and a load of paperwork to go through, especially with everyone gearing up for the election next year. I mean, I don't expect iyou/i to understand that, but I could, uh, use some irelief/i, if you know what I mean. . ."

"I know what you mean, darling. I think I know what might relieve you." Kiku said, pushing the covers off both of them.

Kiku positioned himself between Alfred's legs and slowly pulled down the blue and white striped pajama pants that Alfred wore to bed nightly, revealing his half hard cock. Kiku palmed at it, trying to get it at its full hardness; hesitantly, he leaned over it before wrapping his lips around the tip. He sucked at it lightly, making sure to look at Alfred with a look of false innocence. He pulled away with an audible _pop!_ before completely engulfing Alfred's cock with his mouth.

"Fuuuu….Ki-Sakura, Jesus!" Alfred hissed, reaching for Kiku's hair, only to be smacked away. i_Oh, right, no touching the hair during this/i_, he remembered, choosing instead to rest his hands on Kiku's shoulders. Kiku used his smacking hand to gently cup Alfred's scrotum, fondling them gently as he sucked.

Kiku would have continued on if it were not for Alfred pushing at his shoulders, signaling that he wanted him to stop. Kiku pulled away and Alfred groaned at the sight: Kiku, eyes darkened with lust and his lips shiny and swollen from the blowjob, one hand still fondling his balls and the other wrapped loosley around his gleaming cock.

"Get—get on your back and spread your legs." Alfred said hoarsely, reaching into the nightstand for the vial of lubricant. Kiku nodded before moving so he was laying on the pillows with his legs falling open. Wordlessly, Alfred coated his fingers generously before slipping a finger inside Kiku, causing the other man to gasp. Alfred massaged the the ring of muscle before adding another finger, stretching and scissoring so Kiku would be comfortable.

"Alfred…please…" Kiku moaned, shuddering as the satin nightgown brushed against him. Alfred grinned as he continued his ministrations, letting his finger barely brush against Kiku's prostate. Alfred could have come from the sight of Kiku writhing on the bed, clad in nothing but satin. He slid his fingers out and poured some more lubricant on his aching cock before grabbing the other man's thighs and lifting them to give him more access.

"Ready?" Alfred asked, lining himself up with Kiku. Kiku nodded and Alfred slid in slowly, savoring the feel of Kiku around him.

"Ahh…so tight…" Alfred sighed, burying himself to the hilt.

"Alfred…" Kiku whimpered, "please move." Always wanting to give the people what they wanted, Alfred began thrusting back and forth.

Soon, the bedroom was filled with the sounds of moans, grunts, and skin on skin. Normally, Alfred would have tried to hold out longer, but he wasn't lying when he told Kiku it had been a long day. Alfred continued thrusting as he felt the all-too-familiar tightness in his belly and with a shudder and a loud "Sakura" he came deep inside Kiku. He pulled out before collapsing next to Kiku.

"That was good…" Alfred mumbled, draping his arm over Kiku.

"It was. Thank you, Alfred." Kiku said, rolling over so his back was to the other man.

"Want me to finish you off? You didn't come…" Alfred yawned, rubbing Kiku's back.

"It's alright, darling. You've had a rough day. Get some sleep." Kiku said, discreetly palming at himself. Alfred yawned again before turning off the light, mumbling "I love you" and falling asleep.

When Kiku was certain that Alfred was asleep, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to finish himself off and change into a pair of pajamas. Before falling asleep, he whispered "Thank you" and kissed Alfred on the cheek.


End file.
